Setting Things Right
by Sapphire Marie Malfoy
Summary: She left to wizarding world behind, leaving eveyone to believe she was dead except for the few she trusted. Now She's back, but with two people, how is she going to explain this to him? OC? surprise pairing!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I can't claim what you recognize, the plot, however if mine.**

**

* * *

Prologue:**

It seems like I have nothing more to say anymore. I was in love with him, but that never mattered much. I saw him there with HER, and everything broke. You see, I was on my way to meet him because I had to tell him something important. I know I should have called but then I probably wouldn't have found out about this until it was too late.

But now what am I going to do? I can't go to my best friends' house, they already have their hands full with their soon to be one year old son. My godson, he is so adorable with the chubbiest cheeks and the most beautiful emerald green eyes, just like his mother. I would like nothing more than to go over there, I could even help them out with the baby, but then again that is probably the first place he would look, if he would bother looking for me in the first place.

I can't believe it, this couldn't happen at a worse time. The alarm has gone off, Voldemort is attacking somewhere, and as one of the best aurors, I have to be there. He'll probably be there too. I swore and headed out the door and apparated to headquarters. I can see him there, he is making his way towards me, but luckily, Dumbledore tells us the location and the situation, I apparate out immediately with my troop before he could say anything.

I have gotten down so many, and they keep on coming. At least all of the innocent and muggles had been sent to a secure location. I kept fighting, knowing that I should leave, this wasn't exactly healthy for me, and even though I had done it before but this time was different I knew. It wasn't just my life at risk any more. And yet I kept fighting.

It seemed like it the battle was finally ending, I looked around, there were bodies everywhere, and I turned around to find myself at the end of a wand. I felt my wand being taken away from me. I saw him and foolishly called for him, but he ignored my calls and went to help _her_. The Deatheaters noticed and laughed in my face. I heard the distinct 'stupefy' and watched as darkness over came me.

**

* * *

**

**A/N The main character is an OC but... the question is, can you guess who the other characters are? there will be more inthe next chapter! Please review! **


	2. Chapter One: The Decision

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

She pulled her long hair back into a ponytail. It had been a hard day already. She packed up and headed home. She got out and went inside to find the whole place a mess. She panics, she runs through the house calling them, tripping over the nanny's body. This never should have happened, her cousin had promised that she would never get attacked.

She hears some familiar whimpers coming from the cupboard under the stairs, she opens them to see two children, one with clear blue eyes and the other with gray eyes, both with black curly hair. They looked almost identical except for their eyes and the fact that one was a boy and the other a girl, but they acted alike, and their eyes could change with their emotions, like her so often enough they could trick anyone, and they were the little mischief makers. They had gotten that from their father of course.

She bent them and pulled them into her embrace, there would be time for questions later, and right now they needed their mother's comfort. She took a deep breath, they had to go back, they couldn't stay in a foreign country where there was no one to help them in case something like this ever happened, there she had friends who could help her.

Friends, they didn't even know she was alive, or had two kids. She took a deep breath. Two of her friends were already dead, and their son was off living with his relatives. She wanted him to stay with her, she had even fought for the right, and she was his godmother. But Dumbledore had convinced her that it was the only safe place for him to go because of the blood protection. She sighed, and then there was him too. He would find out too, and he would demand answers, he deserved. But she had been going to tell him. She felt tears, it was his fault, he probably didn't even care she was gone. He had HER there to warm his sheets now.

She gripped her children closer to her. She knew she had to protect them and this was the only way. She would become an auror agent again, only this time she would become a secret agent and she would protect her kids and make sure nothing bad could get to them. Including their father, she wouldn't have him hurting them like he had hurt her. She refused to let that happen.

The finally calmed down, and she waved her hand and everything went back to the way that it was. She smiled, "See its all okay now." She assured her kids. She sent them to their rooms after explaining to them that they were moving. It was time.

**

* * *

A/N The main character is an OC but... the question is, can you guess who the other characters are?**

**Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing,**

**Basically this takes a few years later, she has two kids.Her house was attacked and the kids were hiding after there nanny hid them befopre getting killed herself. She finds them and realizes she can't keep running and it is better to just go back and face it. And she makes the decision to go back to England and the Wizarding World.**

**please let me know if u have any suggestions and I need a beta if you are interested please email me! thank you...**

**Please review! **


End file.
